Fairn Forest (Chapter)
Fairn Forest is the second chapter of the second book in the series, Bad Tidings. The chapter covers the group's escape from Vice as they retreat into the nearby woods. This chapter gets the players from Vice into the Cagilan Empire. Plot The Legends of Altmar escape from Vice and avoid Imperial authorities only to find themselves in the middle of a conflict between demons and the denizens of Fairn Forest. Synopsis After crossing the border from Vice into the Cagilan Empire, on the run from Imperial authorities, due to the party's suspicions that they would be captured for kidnapping and murdering the doge Pavel Jefferies, the party encountered a man at a crossroads near Fairn Forest who informed them that Imperial patrols were coming this way and that he was trying to make it to Vice to sell his goods before the Empire could inspect and appropriate them. Realizing that an encounter with the Imperial Army could go south for them, they decided to take the risk travelling through the forest. While travelling through Fairn Forest, the party was ambushed by a horrifying plant creature. After dispatching it they were again assaulted this time by a dire wolf. Fortunately the wolf was soon called off by its companion, a dryad called Sheala. Sheala explained that they were being expected and that it was urgent that they follow her. The party followed the dryad to a large Forest Glad where hundreds of animals of different species all gathered. At the center speaking to the congregation was the unicorn, Kirin. Kirin explained to the party that Fairn Forest was currently under siege from a demon vanguard similar to the one the party encountered in Silver Woods. The council of animals gathered discussed what to do. Of particular note were the Bear King, Wotjek who insisted that the invasion be dealt with at the source, and the Mother of the Wolves, Anaj who suggested saving the forest spirits who keep the forest alive (as their spirit tree home was also under attack). While the animals bickered, Kirin asked the adventurers whom he had come to respect for their opinion. The adventureres decided to save the spirit tree and took some of the animals with them. However Wotjek and some of the others stubbornly refused to join and set off to assault the demon stronghold at some elven ruins near the guardian lake. Kirin decided it was best he watched over Wotjek's army in the hopes that he may sway him to wait. The adventurers approached the spirit tree but were best by demons and the corrupt forest spirits who now danced along the outside of the tree. The animals held them at bay while the party maade their way into the tree. Inside, the tree was hollow and corrupted with dark black ichor and a haunting violent presence. Beset by the corrupted spirits and forest creatures the party climbed their way to the source of the corruption at the top of the tree. At the top of the tree, the inside had been hollowed out, corroded, by a dark presence which dropped down from above revealing itself to be a horrific demonic spider. The party battled the demon fiercely and slayed it, freeing the tree of the evil influence corrupting it. Outside they met with Kirin who gave them grave news. The Battle at the Guardian Spring had been won but the victory was Pyrrhic. Countless animals had been killed including Wotjek, the Bear King. The remaining animals, Kirin noted were not strong enough to enter the ruins and deal with the source. He beckoned the players to seal the portal within the elven ruins and they obliged. As the party entered the ruins they were attacked by demons from all sides. Fighting them off they searched for the portal the beings were entering from. During their search they came across the ruins' owner in a burial chamber for an elven queen. As they approached the chamber's sarcophagus, the party was attacked by a spectral figure emerging through the coffin's stone lid. A banshee screeched, nearly killing Baravio but together they put the ghost to rest and continued deeper into the tomb. Finally they found the source of the corruption, another portal to the Netherworld. Quickly taking the stone powering it and tossing it into the nightmarish portal, the group ended the immediate threat to Fairn Forest. As they left the tomb they once again looked over the hundreds of dead animals and demons, Kirin somberly thanked them for their bravery and assistance, noting that this would not be the last battle the forests of Altmar would fight. He gave Alia a special warning and sent the party off on their way through the forest to the Empire Bestiary *Shambling Mound *Corrupted Forest Spirit *Corrupted Lemur *Armoranae (homebrew monster) *Banshee Trivia *First Appearances of: Sheala, Anaj, Wotjek *Originally the session was played with a guest player playing an Abington spy, but the character was retconned once the player never returned. *The other possible outcome was helping the animals during the Battle of Fairn Forest, and exploring the ruins of the Spirit Tree after, as opposed to the ruins of Cir's tomb